


Ladies' Night In

by Morrigatdoom



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hope's Peak Academy AU, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigatdoom/pseuds/Morrigatdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia Nevermind finds out about Dungeons and Dragons, so her first idea is to get all of her best girl friends together and start some dungeoneering. Nanami, Sonia, Ibuki, Peko, and Tsumiki present, all will have their own campaign they will DM. Normal school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work to be posted on this site, so I hope you all enjoy it! It's simple so far, but there is plenty more to come! Each lady will get to DM their own campaign throughout the story! There's some light Gundam/Sonia fluff but the story is mostly focused on the group of girls playing Dungeons and Dragons. I do not own Dangan Ronpa or any of the characters, and I hope you all enjoy!

Sonia looked at the invitations she just picked up from the nearby printing shop. As tempted as she was to get official invitations made in and flown in from Novoselic, she knew there simply wouldn’t be enough time to talk to her parents about it and get them made, so she had to settle for the print shop that was, at most, a quarter mile from Hope’s Peak Academy grounds. She stared happily at the finished product:

_To the lovely Chiaki Nanami,_

_I hereby invite you to my room this Friday evening at 6 pm for a night of dinner, drinks (non-alcoholic, of course!), and an exciting game I recently procured._

_I would be most honored if you would be able to make it. You of course know where to find my room._

_Yours truly,  
Super High School Level Princess Sonia Nevermind_

And of course, there were four other invitations there, one for Nanami, as she had just looked at, one for Miss Peko Pekoyama, one for Miss Mikan Tsumiki, and a final one for Miss Ibuki Mioda. She set them gently in the bag she was handed, alongside four light lavender colored envelopes— she had official Novoselic seals back in her room— and headed back to Hope’s Peak Academy. It was already Wednesday and she needed to make sure she’d have as much time as possible to prepare her room for the company and read up on the manuals for this Dungeons and Dragons game. After all, mother always told her to make sure to study while at Hope’s Peak!

As she finally made it back into the main building for Hope’s Peak, she clutched the bag close to her, lest one of the other girls in her class see the invitations. She loved all of her classmates dearly, but she just knew that some of the girls wouldn’t be as interested as the ones she planned on inviting. Miss Akane Owari would definitely be too impatient for all of this, as would Miss Saionji Hiyoko. She knew that if Miss Saionji wouldn’t be a part of it, that Miss Mahiru wouldn’t plan on participating either— the two were much too close! And she didn’t plan on inviting any of the boys to this little gathering, as much as she would LOVE to invite Tanaka (she had the feeling he would love to play some sort of wizardly figure, after all), this was intended to be a ladies night, and a ladies night it would be!

Sonia happily skipped to her room, upon entering, quickly getting to work arranging the invitations. She neatly folded up each one into thirds, placing them neatly and gently into an envelope, and then sealing it with an official Novoselic seal before writing the respective girl’s name on the front. Smiling happily at her handiwork, she quickly ran down to the main hall of Hope’s Peak Academy to put the invitations in the student mailbox in order to be mailed out. Luckily the mail here was fast, and she knew for sure they would get their invitations the next day. Humming to herself, she reached the mailbox, opening it and gently slipping the invitations in, closing it after, and giving herself a metaphorical pat on the back as she started to walk away, hands clasped behind her back.

Not too long after setting the letters in the mailbox, a pale-skinned individual approached her.

“Ah, Lady Sonia. What are you doing over by the mailbox? Important family business?” Gundam Tanaka asked, offering Sonia a rather rare smile. However, Sonia didn’t have such a nice smile on her face, instead biting her lip nervously and glancing off to the side.

“Um, well… not exactly…” she mumbled. Last thing she wanted would be to have her plans for female bonding found out! But it was Tanaka… she could trust him.

“What’s wrong, Lady Sonia? You’re not being coerced by some malevolent force, are you? I shall banish the very being that seeks to harm you!” he shouted, causing a few eyes to wander over to the pair. Sonia quickly shook her head.

“No, no, no, Tanaka-san! You have it all wrong. It’s just, um… may we talk about this in private, if possible? It’s not quite the matter that I wish to speak too loudly,” she said, glancing off to the sides with shifty eyes. Gundam looked at Sonia silently for a moment before pulling his scarf and nodding. “Alright, Lady Sonia. As you wish. Come! Let us move off to a more secluded area, and from there I will help with what ails you!” he told her, raising his voice again, as he usually seemed to do. Not that Sonia really minded or anything, she quite liked Tanaka’s quirks.

Sonia nodded in silence, and the two took their leave to a secluded bench outside the back doors of Hope’s Peak that led to the track field and the garden.  
“So, lady Sonia, what’s wrong?” Tanaka asked as the two sat down.

“Well, nothing is really wrong, but it’s just a secret. And you have to promise me that no one will be told, alright, Tanaka-san?” Sonia asked.

“Of course, Lady Sonia. I will sooner be dragged down to the pits of hell before betraying your trust by revealing a secret you have entrusted me with,” he promised with a simple nod.

“Oh, you’re so sweet!” she beamed, “But, anyways, I was mailing Miss Nanami, Miss Mioda, Miss Pekoyama, and Miss Tsumiki invitations for a gathering I’m planning on this Friday, and of course, I had to give them the nicest invitations I possibly could, or it simply wouldn’t do,” Sonia explain. Gundam let out a small smile of relief, one that only the Four Dark Gods of Destruction would be able to hear, and smiled underneath his scarf.

“Well, I am very relieved to know that you are alright, Lady Sonia… May I inquire what this invitation is about? To ensure that you ladies will all be safe, of course,” he told her. And Sonia knew Gundam was honest. If it was just about any other guy from their class, she would be a bit wary, but she knew Gundam well, he was very trustworthy despite what he seemed to show!

“Oh, we’re going to be playing a fabulous game I recently purchased. It’s called Dungeons and Dragons!” Sonia said excitedly, her eyes shining. Tanaka sat there for a moment, in though, arms crossed, before suddenly bursting into a loud laugh.

“Hahahahaha! A group of young ladies venturing into the very face of danger to slay a dragon!? You all would be best off to have my help for survival!” Gundam told her and Sonia quickly shook her head.

“Oh, you misunderstand, Tanaka-san. You see, Dungeons and Dragons is played on a tabletop, it’s all fictional! None of us would be in any real danger of a real dragon. Though your concern is duly noted… and appreciated,” she told him as a tinge of red crept onto her face.

“Ah, I see. Then, I will provide you all with the next best thing! I will place a warding spell upon your room as to prevent any unwanted trespassers from interrupting your slaying of the hellish hordes!” Gundam shouted triumphantly, and Sonia smiled.

“You would do that for the group of us? Oh, Tanaka-san, you’re the kindest!” Sonia exclaimed happily, giving Tanaka a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to turn a bright red.

“Y-You’re very welcome, Lady Sonia…” Gundam mumbled meekly, looking down at the grass.

“Well, I would love to be able to stay and chat longer with you, but I must get back to my room to prepare for Friday. I need to make sure this ladies night of bonding is hella rad, or else I’m not sure they’d be as up for it,” Sonia said with a quick nod to herself.

“Alright, Lady Sonia. You know how to call upon me when you need to,” Gundam Tanaka told her, and she nodded.

“Thank you very much for everything, Tanaka-san,” Sonia said as she hopped up out of her seat on the bench, gave a quick wave, and started to run to her dorm room.

She planned on making sure Friday night would be hella awesome, and hella awesome it would be.


End file.
